


Your Purchase

by McKennaSevrin



Series: Forever in Your Debt. [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKennaSevrin/pseuds/McKennaSevrin
Summary: It's been a few weeks since John saved Rodney and now Rodney has decided to give John what he paid for.





	Your Purchase

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the 'Forever in Your Debt' series. You will want to read the first two. I have one more planned but it will take some time to complete as I'm hoping it will be much more involved and we haven't seen the last of Kolya yet. :)

John placed his phone on the charger next to his bed and moved to set his alarm for the next day. It had been several weeks since he'd rescued Rodney and he was looking forward to showing him around the research and development department tomorrow. The man was brilliant, John knew that after just a few hours of conversation with the man about the type of work he could be doing at his company, Atlantis Corp. He'd placed Rodney's sister in his well guarded penthouse while she finished school and insisted that Rodney stay here with him until John was sure their brother wasn't going to be a threat to either of them. 

It wasn't easy knowing Rodney was just down the hall. John wanted him the minute he set eyes on him but after what Rodney had gone through he knew he had to give the man some space. It was bad enough what Rodney was forced to do while he was trapped under Kolya's thumb. John kept his distance, sexually anyway, while he and Rodney got to know each other more. They'd even gone on a few innocent dates, each night ending with a chaste kiss before going off to their separate rooms. John's feelings towards the man had moved from his initial physical attraction to really liking Rodney. He was a brilliant and challenging man and he tripped every trigger John had. 

Sliding off his boxers and climbing into bed, John began to get hard at the thought of Rodney on his knees for him some day. Sighing he knew it would be his hand again tonight and he was just about to reach up and turn out the light when he heard a light knock at his bedroom door. 

Rodney slipped in before John could even ask who it was. Standing by the door in his robe, he looked a bit hesitant for a second before he moved to the bed. He stood there looking down at John while clutching the belt of his robe. 

“Rodney? Is everything ok?” John thought Rodney had been handling things well enough but it's possible he was having a latent freak out and John sat up wondering if he should call someone. 

“I... I'm fine, John. I just wanted....” Rodney paused and took a deep breath and then unbelted his robe letting it fall to the ground and he stood there, naked. John's eyes widened and raked up and down him. Rodney was hard and standing in his bedroom. When John's eyes moved up to Rodney's he didn't see the fear he saw weeks ago when he was trapped in the brothel. He saw desire. 

John swallowed hard, “Are you sure?” he asked. He'd kept things as innocent as he could with Rodney since moving him in here with him. 

Rodney climbed onto the bed and knelt next to John. He reached out but stopped just short of touching John's bare chest. “I'm sure. I really want this John... I really want you.” Rodney smiled at John and looked at him through his lashes almost shyly. “And besides..” Rodney's voice was teasing yet firm, “...you did pay for me.” 

John smiled at the joke. He knew Rodney didn't feel obligated as he'd spent the last few weeks making sure Rodney knew that. But in this context it was pretty hot hearing Rodney say it while offering himself up to him. John sat up and looked into Rodney's eyes, holding the stare for several long moments and giving Rodney the time he needed should he realize this wasn't a good idea for him now that he'd come this far, was this vulnerable and in John's bed. But Rodney's gaze didn't even waver. 

Reaching up to cup Rodney's face he noticed he was freshly shaved and his hair was still slightly damp as if he'd just come from the shower. Leaning in, John brushed his lips against Rodney's as his other hand moved down to settle on the other man's cock. When Rodney opened his mouth in a gasp John dove in, claiming his mouth and driving the kiss turning it from innocent to wild and dirty in an instant.  
John broke the kiss and moved to mouth Rodney's nipples while his hand continued to stroke his cock. Rodney was breathing hard and moaning as he sat still and let John have his way. 

Pulling back to look into Rodney's eyes, John's hand circled Rodney's cock and gripped it in a very proprietary way and Rodney involuntarily moved his hips forward and spread his knees a little further. John waited until Rodney opened his eyes. “If we do this... I won't just be your first Rodney...” John paused letting his words sink in.

Rodney glanced down at John's hand gripping his cock as if he owned it and with a shuddering breath met John's eyes again. “Yours... oh John..” he said breathlessly, “..only you.” 

At that John dove back in and claimed his mouth. Releasing Rodney's cock he urged the other man onto the bed on his back and rose up over him, straddling his hips with his knees and placing his hands on either side of Rodney's head. John looked down on the man beneath him and Rodney's hands came up to John's sides, stroking down towards his hips. Letting Rodney touch his fill, John moved his mouth to Rodney's neck, tasting him there, kissing down his chest and pulling first one nipple and then the other into his mouth. Rodney was gasping at the sensation as John moved towards his cock. Pausing over him, John moved down and very lightly, licked the pre-cum that had formed at the tip. 

Resisting the urge to just swallow the cock in front of him down, John moved to the table next to the bed to grab a tube of lube he had stashed there. Turning back to Rodney, John didn't think he could get any harder but the sight of the man lying there in his bed, hard with his legs spread, eyes practically worshiping him and breathing hard just from what John had done to him, and John had to remind himself that he couldn't just take Rodney like he wanted. The man had never done this and John wanted to make his first time spectacular. 

Reaching up to the head of the bed, John pulled out a pillow and urged Rodney to raise his hips as he placed it under him. He wanted to take Rodney while facing him rather than from behind for his first time. It was so much more intimate and John wanted to see Rodney's face when he finally came. 

Rodney watched as John coated a finger with lube and he spread his legs wide as John reached down and teased his entrance. He knew there would be pain this first time and he tried to relax his body. He trusted John though and knew he would never do anything to intentionally hurt him. As John's finger breached him he sucked in his breath at the sensation. 

John watched Rodney as he moved his finger in and out of him. He knew he'd have to stretch him well for this first time and soon one finger became two. As John prepared to use a third finger he leaned down and took his cock in his mouth. Rodney thrust up into John's mouth as the warmth encircled him and John began to stretch Rodney more. John knew the blowjob would help with the pain of being prepared and was careful not to let Rodney come just yet. When John pulled off he glanced up the body of the man and saw Rodney's head thrown back, mouth open and his eye's closed, his hands clutching the bed cover he was laying on. John smiled and found Rodney's prostrate, massaging the little gland as he watched Rodney's reaction. A gasp escaped and Rodney's eyes flew open and locked with John's. 

“How does it feel?” John could tell Rodney was enjoying it so far but also knew that actual penetration would take some getting used to and he would have to make a concerted effort in moving slow and not being rough with Rodney. John was hoping Rodney enjoyed being fucked because John primarily enjoyed topping and looking down at Rodney and his reactions to just his fingers, John felt that Rodney would be the perfect bottom for him. 

It took a moment for Rodney to find his words and while they were said around moans and gasps John smiled at hearing, “So good...” and “..never knew...” 

John withdrew his fingers and added lube to his own cock. Positioning himself between Rodney's spread thighs he pushed the head of his cock against Rodney's entrance. “Look at me Rodney.” John commanded. “Take a deep breath for me.” 

With trust in his eyes, Rodney did what John asked as John pushed in slowly. John paused for a few seconds letting Rodney get used to the feeling before pushing all the way in. Leaning down, John kissed Rodney's neck and jaw and paused, not moving. He could feel Rodney breath coming out in gasps as his chest moved with the heavy breathing. Leaning up he met Rodney's wide eyes as Rodney clutched at John's back. 

“Relax.” John said between kisses. Reaching between them John grasped Rodney's cock which had softened a little with the pain of penetration and John slowly stroked it back to hardness. As Rodney hardened again John knew he was going to have to move soon. Positioning himself where he knew he'd be tagging Rodney's prostate and with a firm grip on Rodney's cock, John began moving slowly in and out of the man. John watched Rodney's face as he fucked him and was rewarded when he saw Rodney's head again thrown back, his eyes closed and his mouth open. John's chest was full of an emotion he hadn't felt in a very long time at the thought that he could have this man every day if Rodney would have him. John wanted to suck his dick every morning and claim him every night. With every thrust into Rodney he imagined what it would be like to meet him in his own office and fuck him over his desk, to see Rodney on his knees in his office sucking his dick. He wanted to teach him how to wrap his legs around him as John fucked him. It was then that he felt Rodney clench around him as he arched his back and came over John's hand and his own stomach. John thrust in hard at the sight and came in Rodney, throwing his own head back and moaning loudly. 

“Oh!” John stayed buried in Rodney as he leaned back over the man and took his mouth hard, plunging in and fucking his mouth with with his tongue. John broke the kiss with a gasp and slowly moved to pull out of Rodney before collapsing next to him. Both were breathing hard. 

Turning towards John and feeling John's arms go around him Rodney knew he was right where he wanted to be. He didn't care how sticky they were now or that he'd never once cuddled with anyone, Rodney was so full of emotion that he thought his chest would burst. 

“So..” he began still breathing hard. “Is it always that good?” Rodney chanced a look up at John. 

John brushed his lips lightly against Rodney's and tightened his hold. 

“I'll make sure it always is.” John said as Rodney smiled and tucked his head in to John's neck and sighed.


End file.
